


Sugar Never Tasted So Good

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Holidays, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haribo candy, a black tailored suit and that one side of Logan only Alec seems to be able to bring out. Tricks and Treats indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Never Tasted So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 round of [ DA Halloween](http://community.livejournal.com/da_halloween/). Post Freak Nation and ignores all the extended cannon novels.

Logan wakes at the staccato of knuckles tapping on the front door. Half asleep, he feels for the gun behind his monitor before stumbling to the door and peeking through the curtain.

He opens the door. A moment passes.

“No one is going to get your costume,” Logan says.

Alec shrugs, walking past him, pausing to drop a backpack and a guitar case by the leg of the ragged wingback in the living room.

“You get it. Most of the Transgenics got it, that’s good enough for me.”

Logan shakes his head as he locks the door behind Alec. It’s surprising the younger man knocked at all. When he turns around, Alec is nowhere to be seen, He hears the screech of kitchen drawers being opened, “Where’s your candy at?”

“What lead you to think I have any candy?”

Logan walks into the kitchen where Alec is crouched down, rummaging around in the cabinet next to the fridge.

“Because I know you, old man. Not only do you love your little pre-pulse luxuries, but also to compensate for living here in all of its decaying glory, you go hog wild for expensive German sweets. So where are the goods?”

Logan shrugs, eying Alec's ass while feigning ignorance. Alec stands up, brushing the dust from his pants. Logan has never seen Alec in a suit before, which is a great shame considering how attractive he looks in his black jacket, green silk tie, and white oxford shirt.

Even his Ames White hairstyle is eerily spot-on.

The object of his scrutiny scans the kitchen, eyebrows pulled close. “If I was Logan Cale, where would I hide my candy?” One hand braced on the counter, Alec thinks, tapping a foot against the tile.

It’s amazing how much of Alec’s expression he can read, now that he’s started paying attention. In his head he predicts three possible places just as Alec eyes his workstation. “Desk drawer, duh.” He exclaims, and purposefully moves towards his desk.

Logan wanders out of the kitchen, leaning against the doorjamb and watches Alec root around his possessions.

“What I don’t quite understand is why you have a guitar,” Logan says, pointing to the case.

“I must be the only one who thinks White and his Familiars sounds like some kind of rock band. And what could be more scary than the musical stylings of an insane blood cult?”

“That depends on who you ask. Still,” Logan continues, “it is kind of in bad taste, considering the Familiars are still trying to kill Trangenics and certain friends of theirs.”

“Yeah well, what else was I supposed to go as? A genetically empowered super solder? That’s so 2021. And of course—,” he says, wrapping on arm around Logan’s waist, “I look so very good in this suit, hmm?” Alec claims his lips twice in quick succession.

Tease.  “Yes, but the look is no less unnerving.”Logan says as Alec trails kisses up his jaw. Logan inhales sharply as Alec bites his earlobe then nuzzles it.

Alec whispers, “Logan, where is the candy at?” and Logan lightly shoves Alec in response. He expected such an underhanded tactic from Alec, but he’s not going to give in so quickly. Alec pouts a little and Logan takes in a shaky breath.

“So if you’re Ames White, where are the rest of the Familiars?”

Alec grins, draping both arms around his shoulders, “I’m looking at him.”

“Even if you broke into Cult Costumes & More on your way over here, you’re out of luck,” Logan says, “I have a lot of work to do.” A half-truth, but he really cannot take the next two days to recover from whatever Alec has planned tonight.

“Well that’s nothing new. If I was gonna wait for you not to be busy, we’d never go anywhere. I want candy, so either you give it up, or we go out begging for it like everyone else tonight.”

“I don’t have any candy.”

“You’re lying.” his right hand slides up to curl around the back of Logan’s neck, “Your pulse is up, and you always do that fake calm thing where all your words sound flat. You just don’t want to share with me.” Alec pouts, emphasizing his bottom lip.

Damn those lips. Those lips are Morphine, the kind Logan had when he was first shot, sweetly calling to him more and more and more before the doctors wised on. Staring at Alec’s lips makes his heart, full of borrowed blood, rush. The pout shifts to a wicked grin, spurring Logan to gather what’s left of his restraint.

“If I was lying, which I’m not, I would not give up my last bag of gummy bears,” Logan is still staring at those lips.

“If you want to be selfish, fine. Lets go trick-or-treating. I have a carton of eggs and everything.” Alec suggests playfully, gesturing towards his backpack.

“Alec—”

“Oh no. Don’t ‘Alec’ me. I’m not her; I’m not going to just leave you here to research some lead for S1W or analyze some surveillance videos on Halloween. Take one night off from your saving people thing and come out with me.” Alec crosses his arms, his light teasing tone hardening around the edges.

“Costumed or not, you really shouldn’t be going out either. Your just as recognizable as—“

“I am aware of that Logan, I wasn’t cloned yesterday. I’m just not about to let it keep me from having a good time.” Alec pokes him in the chest hard enough to bruise. “You do remember what a good time is, right?”

When did they start fighting? He is definitely not in the mood to fight, so he takes a deep breath to diffuse the situation—at the same moment Alec shoves them on the couch. Alec lands on top, straddling him, grabbing his. Logan’s wrists are pinned between the arm of the couch and Alec’s grip.

“Do I have to give you another little lesson, Logan?” Alec asks, cocking his head to one side. Logan shivers at his playful-sounding words.

“Answer me, Logan.”

“No. But I—“

Logan trails off in a moan as Alec begins the welcome assault on his body.

***         

Sometime after Alec slides Logan’s jeans down, he pauses in midst of his demonstration of the better uses of his smart mouth and reaches under the couch, waving the cellophane bag in front of Logan’s face. He damns Alec for his tricks, but then he starts doing that thing with his tongue and— it seems a fair trade in the end.

***           

Alec sits at the end of the couch, tipping the last of the gummy bears into his mouth. Logan doesn’t have the energy to say anything right away.

“How’d you guess?” Logan asked, not particularly wanting an answer.

“You’re just easy to read, that’s all. I figured it out in the kitchen, while you were blatantly starring at my ass.” Alec pats Logan’s calf. “One day you’ll learn stealth, but don’t think you can take on a master.” He balls up the cellophane and tosses it across the room into the wastebasket.

Logan is too satiated to respond to such egotism, at least right now.

“You got what you wanted, so go already,” he murmurs after a time, turning his head into the couch cushion and closing his eyes.

“What? So you can wallow in your own self-imposed solitude or work yourself into a stupor? I think not. It is only ten thirty something, I’ll draw a little barcode on your neck and we’ll go out trick or treating.”

Logan makes the effort to look at Alec, “Go out where?”

“Oh I know a place or two.”

***

He wasn’t going to answer the door, but by the third succession of knocks, it was clear whoever it was wasn’t going away. He swears under his breath, jabbing the pause button on the remote.

“For the last time,” Normal hollers as he opens the door, “I don’t have any—“

It's Alec, dressed in a black suit, a dark red guitar strapped to his back by a sliver strap; behind him, Lonnie or Lenny or whoever his friend is, dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket. Alec holds a blue faded pillowcase.

“Trick or treat!”

A moment passes.

“What the hell are you supposed to be?”


End file.
